


Of Masquerades and Charades

by PearlDreams



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlDreams/pseuds/PearlDreams
Summary: Marinette was supposed to meet with Chat Noir, as Ladybug, for patrol. Supposed to.So, who in the world is this? It looks like him, but Marinette can't help but feel like this is an imposter.----Mr. Agreste felt confused, who was this lady, who had Nathalie's face, but spoke with a different voice, and why was she telling him to stop?----
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Other Miraculous Ladybug Character(s)/Other Miraculous Ladybug Character(s), Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am aliveee!  
> I'm a mess in this fandom, and I did create an OC for this story, but with no real romance between this oc and any of the characters from miraculous. I was inspired by Catra and Double Trouble from SPOP for my PC, but I have twisted it a bit, and I have made little puzzles for this (let's see if you can find any~).  
> I have aged up all the characters to 16 year olds, mostly bc even I'm not really sure what age they are in the show, and I really just feel weird if they actually are younger than me, so the solution was to age them up, mostly just for my peace of mind.  
> Do not own Miraculous or any characters, minus my OC!  
> Anywho, please enjoy and comment!

"Tikki! Spots on!"  
Marinette felt the familiar wave of magic cross her body as she transformed. 

She leaped out of her balcony window, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, before landing on her destination--the top of the Eiffel Tower. 

Marinette felt her eyebrow raise as she looked around, "hm? How weird, Chat Noir is normally here first..."

Marinette felt the hair on the back of her neck raise-

"Heyyy, Bugaboo~" 

Marinette yelped, turning on her heels quickly. She looked at the face of Chat Noir, his smirk seeming off from how it normally is, "oh..ha..you scared me, Chaton," Marinette's eyes wandered over his face, unease pulling at her stomach.

Chat Noir's smirk widened, and Marinette felt sweat drip down her neck as she watched his eyes become slitted. 

Marinette stepped back, her hand reaching her yoyo, "who are you?! You're not Chat Noir! Are you an akuma?" 

Chat Noir laughed, and a sudden high pitched giggle--a girl's laugh, Marinette realised-- turned into a full-blown hysterical cackle, high pitched tones appearing in some parts of the disturbing laughter. 

Marinette shivered, and watched with wide eyes as Chat Noir's imposter changed the emerald green eyes Marinette knew into burning red eyes.

A clap made Marinette flinch, and the imposter gave Marinette a few more claps before bowing before her. 

"Oh, wow, that was awfully quick, my lady!" The imposter rose from his bow, and their eyes changed back to the same green Marinette was used to.

The imposter leaned in close to her face, "that's good," Marinette glared at the imposter, getting over her frozen state, "who are you?!" 

"Well, I'm not an akuma, thank you very much~" 

Marinette scowled, "then who are you, imposter? And where is the real Chat Noir!"

"Oh, don't worry, dear, he's perfectly fine-"

"Where!" Marinette yelled, worry furrowing her brows.

The imposter smirked, making Marinette flinch once more.

Before she knew it, the imposter disappeared right before her very eyes. Marinette scrambled, breaking out her yoyo and calling Chat Noir.

"Hello? Ladybug?" 

Marinette sighed in relief, "oh thank GOD! Chat Noir, are you ok?! Are you-" 

"Hey, bugaboo," Marinette felt herself involuntarily flinch, "what's wrong?" 

Marinette hurriedly told Chat Noir, her heart calming at the sound of his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy and comment! :)

Even after the sun rose, Adrien still felt worried about what happened the night before.

Adrien shook his head, now wasn't the time to worry about this- 

"Adrien? It's almost time for school."

Adrien's head snapped to the door, seeing Nathalie, "oh, right. Thanks, Nathalie." 

Adrien walked through the open door, ate his food, and soon left for his class.

Nathalie sighed, and decided to leave work early. Her head was pounding. 

Nathalie was so distracted from her headache she forgot to tell one Gabriel Agreste.  
\----  
Red eyes watched the woman leave the premises, smirking at the chance it was waiting for.  
\----  
Gabriel Agreste sighed, his fingers touching his forehead, his other hand reaching for the intercom "Nathalie, get me a painkiller."

The intercom buzzed back, "of course, Mr. Agreste."  
\----  
'Nathalie' raised an eyebrow, eyes changing to their original color and back, "how rude, can't even say please," Nathalie grabbed a painkiller and a glass of water, mumbling and walking slowly all the way to where Gabriel was.

'Nathalie' knocked on the door, and upon hearing a, "come in," opened the door and gave Gabriel the glass of water and painkiller.  
\----  
Gabriel was glad to finally have his painkiller, and he chugged it down with his glass of water, not really paying attention to what Nathalie was doing. 

When Gabriel was done, he noticed Nathalie had her back facing him, "Nathalie? Is there something wrong?" 

Nathalie didn't turn around, and started to fiddle with the things on the walls, "tell me, Garbiel Agreste, is it worth it?" 

Gabriel blinked, feeling confused, "what?" 

Nathalie still didn't turn around, her fingers tracing down the wall, "tell me, Gabriel Agreste," Gabriel felt himself recoil at the sudden, younger female voice coming from Nathalie, "tell me, how does it feel, knowing that you've abandoned everything, even you own son, for a, frankly, stupid wish?" 

Gabriel felt a fury rise from underneath him, and he opened his mouth, about to retort.

"Oh, hush, you broken puppy." 

Gabriel froze, blinking at the strange insult, and boy, did he feel insulted.

Nathalie finally turned around, "give up, Gabriel Agreste. Give up on your wish, and stop being Hawkmoth. Stop trying to gain something you already lost," the fake Nathalie walked closer, touching the side of his cheek, "spend some actual time with your son instead." 

The fake Nathalie's eyes looked a little sad, before changing to a heartless look, "you're lucky I'm being nice," her grip on his cheek changed, sudden claws pushing into his head, "you're lucky I'm playing goody-two-shoes today," the young girl's voice changed back to Natalie's voice, "Mr. Agreste."

Gabriel flinched, and the fake Nathalie disappeared. 

Gabriel scowled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own miraculous or ant of it's characters, just my oc!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own miraculous!  
> Just the OC!  
> Also!!! Anyone who figures out what the OC's name //really// is (and what it means ;) ) gets cookies!!

Marinette sat in her desk, early for once.

"Hey girl! You're actually early today!" 

Marinette felt Alya sit next to her, but Marinette was too caught up in thought to really be paying attention to anything. 

'Why won't Tikki tell me anything? She seemed to know something when I transformed back, but why won't she tell me-' 

"Class, we have a new student!" Ms. Bustier said, smiling. "An exchange student, actually, from America!" 

Marinette looked up, seeing everyone else was interested too. The whispers started, "an exchange student?" "Wow, really?!" "From America?" 

Ms. Bustier gave a little "ehm" and the class focused back on her.

She beamed, "thank you class, now, as I was saying, we have an exchange student from America, and her name is Aedem." 

Marinette shared a look with Alya, Nino, and Adrien, 'Aedem? What kind of name is that?' 

Marinette glanced around and noticed that the other students were just as confused on what kind of name "Aedem" was.

Ms. Bustier frowned, "now class, while Aedem isn't a usual name, there's nothing wrong with it! Now, when Aedem walks through that door I expect you all to be courteous and say hello to her. She won't have any friends here after all, so-"

The door opened, and the entire class gawked. 

The girl was relatively tall, with long brown, almost black, curly hair, with pale skin, wearing a blue to green faded dress, and cute little light pink slippers. The girl turned to the class, and Marinette saw the most beautiful eyes, right behind Adrien's, of course, but still...

Her eyes were a stunning violet, her eyes seeming to swirl with a Galaxy's palate of purple--and even some blue; Marinette swore they were there-- hues.

Aedem smiled, her smile just as bright as Adrien's, and Marinette could feel the whole class's amazement at this exchange student. Marinette didn't think she could take anymore of this creature's beauty-- 

"H-hello! My name is Aedem! I hope you'll all be my friends?" 

Marinette felt her heart melt.  
\----  
Adrien blinked, his eyes as wide as all of his other classmates. 

"H-hello! My name is Aedem! I hope you'll all be my friends?" 

Adrien could feel the whole class melting, including himself. Adrien could even feel Plagg melting in his bag at this new girl.

Adrien heard a faint whisper, "if all exchange students from America are like this then I would like to go to America please."

Adrien felt the entire class nod in agreement.  
\----  
Ms. Bustier clapped her hands twice, a smile on her face, "okay class--Oh dear!" Ms. Bustier turned to Aedem, "I'm so sorry my dear, I seem to have forgotten to get you a seat until we could get you a new desk!" 

Aedem smiled, covering the whole class with its brilliance, "i-it's alright Ms. Bustier! I could- I could- I could-," Aedem paused, taking a deep breath, "share with someone else, for right now, right?" 

The whole class gave a little coo, feeling slightly sorry for the new girl's stutter, but also finding it slightly adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it Mrs. Or Ms.?!  
> I also did Aedem's stutter a little bit based off the way I stutter  
> Also!! I am on my phone, so pls be gentle to me!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Miraculous or any of it's characters!

Ms. Bustier looked around the classroom, trying to figure out where to put the new student.

"Hm..would anyone mind sharing their desk with Aedem?" Ms. Bustier's eyes widened as almost everyone raised their hands. Her eyes travelled towards Marinette and Alya's desk, "Marinette, Alya--would you mind sharing your desk with Aedem for now?" 

Marinette and Alya looked at each other, silently communicating. 

"Of course, Ms. Bustier!" Marinette and Alya scooted over to the right, creating space at the edge of the seat.  
\----  
Aedem walked over, smiled, and sat down next to Marinette, "thanks Marinette, Alya," Aedem beamed, once again making the whole class feel warm.

"It's no problem!" Alya nodded, and Marinette nodded with her, "yeah! It's no problem! There's enough room for the three of us!" 

Aedem smiled more, and Marinette felt like there was something familiar about it, but wasn't quite sure what it was. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly--

"But still, thank you!" Marinette felt her attention snap back to the girl next to her, and Marinette could only giggle awkwardly.

"Alright class! Focus back on me, please. Today we're going to learn about quantum physics..."  
\----  
The final bell rang, and Marinette sighed, finally feeling how tired she actually was. She picked up her things and got ready to leave the classroom. A hand gently grasped her wrist, "hey, Marinette?" 

Marinette turned around, facing Aedem, "yes? is everything alright?" 

Aedem shuffled her feet, her light pink shoes making little click sounds, "I was wondering if you could show me around? Because I--" 

"Of course I can! Oh, we could see so many things and I can take you to the bakery my parents own, you'd totally love it!" Marinette grasped Aedem's hands, practically jumping for joy, "c'mon! We can't waste any time!" Marinette turned, one hand still grasping Aedem's, and started to lead her away. 

Marinette didn't see the slight smile on Aedem's face, nor did she see Aedem's violet eyes flash a maroon red.

But someone else did, his eyes widening as Aedem glanced at him as she walked past, her eyes almost seeming to glow as her smile widened. She lifted her hand and waved, disappearing out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really couldn't think of any other school subject (shhhhh!!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea  
> What I doing  
> Does it show

Adrien felt nervous. 

Why did Aedem look like that? Why did she smile like that? 

Adrien had a bad feeling curling in his stomach.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Marinette held Aedem's hand, humming as she pulled her along, not really noticing the world around her.

Aedem stared at her little pink purse, waiting. Her smile became wide, almost like a shark's grin, as the purse slowly opened, and bright, otherworldly, blue eyes stared back.

Aedem hummed an interesting tume.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adrien sighed, setting his bag down. "Another photoshoot today, huh, Plagg?" He mumbled, walking towards that one crazy photographer. 

"Ah, Adrien! Perfect timing!" The photographer said, his voice nicely accented, "we--" 

A high pitched, squealing voice screamed out, "ADRIEN AGRESTE!!!" 

Adrien yelped as a random fan ran towards him, knocking over his bag.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Plagg squeaked, falling out of the bag and rolling down the sidewalk. 

Marinette walked by, Aedem still in tow, and still lost in her own world. 

Aedem scooped Plagg up off the ground quickly, her grin no longer resembling that of a humans. 

"Oh, hello Plagg. How lovely it is to see you again," Aedem said, her head tilting. 

Plagg laughed nervously, gulping as her hand squeezed around him. 

Plagg looked back, towards the park, and the towards the pink bag, seeing Tikki's worried face peeking up out the opening.

"...hello..." Plagg started, "...Medea..." Tikki finished.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aedem's smile seemed to grow bigger. 

"Well, at least you remember one of my names. Now, my name's Aedem." 

Plagg raised an eyebrow, his sarcasm seeping out, "you know that Aedem is just Medea backwards, right?" 

Aedem blushed, "I....I was pressed for time....okay! And! What kind of name is Plagg and Tikki, anyways! I much prefer--" 

Plagg and Tikki quickly yelled out, cutting her off.

Aedem pouted, "oh, fine."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can say I got plans tho  
> Ehehe


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette stopped in front of the bakery, twisting around to see Aedem's innocent eyes staring straight at her. 

Marinette felt herself take a little step back.

"...aaaand this is my parents bakery!" She said, her arms wildly gesturing in a 'ta-da!' motion.

Aedem smiled, and Marinette's eyes widened as her mind thought back to the previous night; the imposter and their eerily similar grin. 

"Marinette?" Aedem said softly, stroking Marinette on the arm.

Marinette flinched, twisting her arm away, "oh! Um...ehehe....um...so...you have somewhere to stay, right?"

Aedem seemed surprised at the question, "oh, yes! Yes I do!" 

Marinette glanced around, "...you do know how to get there...right?"

Aedem froze, blinking.

".....yes...?" 

Marinette did not feel confident.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Marinette flopped onto her bed, sighing loudly. 

"I just don't get it, Tikki! She seems nice but I just can't get the strange feeling I get from her out of my mind! She's so different, but so similar to that-- that thing that looked like Chat Noir last night!"

Silence.

Marinette sat up, "Tikki?"

Said little red ball of cuteness flew through the door and up to Marinette.

"Sorry, Marinette! I was--eating cookies! I was eating cookies," Tikki said, her voice fluctuating in a way that made Marinette suspicious.

"You--you're a very bad liar, Tikki," Marinette said gently, looking at her kwami, "you've never really lied to me before, Tikki, what's wrong?"

Tikki sighed, her tiny body slumping over, "of course, you would be able to tell..." 

Tikki sat on Marinette's knee, staring up at her for a few minutes before speaking softly, "tell me, Marinette, what do you know about someone called 'Medea'?"


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette looked confused, "Medea? You mean, from Greek mythology? The one who married Jason, right?" 

Tikki nodded, "but she was more than that, Marinette! She--" Tikki stopped, and looked nervous, glancing around, and then continued, "she has many names, and it's her who is like--" 

Tikki got cut off by screaming.

Tikki and Marinette quickly looked out the window, seeing people running away from an akuma. 

"Sorry, Tikki! We'll have to do this later! Tikki! Spots on!" 

Tikki sighed as she swirled into her miraculous, changing Marinette.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adrien quickly ran under a bench, grabbing his backpack, "okay Plagg--! Plagg?!" Adrien yelled, his voice squeaking. 

"Over here kid, we don't have much time! Transform already!" 

Adrien's brows furrowed, "we're gonna talk about this later! Plagg! Claws out!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Where are you, Chat Noir and Ladybug! Give me your miraculous! Don't be cowards!" 

Ladybug and Chat Noir watched this new akuma from a random house rooftop.

"Who is this guy, anyway?" Ladybug muttered, her eyes flickering from one spot to the next, trying to come up with something.

"I don't know, but he sure seems content to destroy everything!" Chat said, also trying to come up with something.

They were so focused on the akuma in front of them that they barely noticed a soft clicking behind them.

"Need a hand?" A voice said, making both miraculous holders screech and jump.

Twisting around, Ladybug and Chat Noir stared at this newcomer, their eyes widening at the outfit--the tall body was encompassed by an outfit not unlike what Ladybug has seen from Cirque du Soleil photos; the acrobatic but dramatic outfit, filled with sparkles and feathers that accentuate and create a flattering figure and silhouette.

The person's dark hair was put into a bun with two asymmetrical braids draping down her back--her bare back. Her bun was held up by a rather big chopstick, that had a little beading attached to the end.

Her mask was surrounded by dark, midnight feathers, but came to a point at the nose, reminding Ladybug of a raven's beak. Her eyes were bright, violet colors, with reds and blues and all sorts of galaxy colors. Ladybug felt reminded of someone, but couldn't quite say who.

The girl's main outfit was almost plain, except Ladybug saw the dramatic beading and glitter and sequens and feathers that were attached so well they seemed to blend and merge completely.

At her hips, feathers seemed to spread out like a split dress, draping down and over, stopping just above her knees like a raven's feathered tail.

Ladybug made a small, strangled sound when her eyes trailed down to her feet--her high heel shoes were simpler than the rest of her outfit, almost like plain leather boots.

Ladybug and Chat Noir glanced at each other, not really knowing what to say.


	8. Chapter 8

"and ..uh...who might you be?" Ladybug asked cautiously. 

The girl's eyes widened, "you can call me--" she was cut off by Chat Noir, who exclaimed, "Corbeau Noir!" 

The renamed 'Corbeau Noir' blinked, then smiled, "alright. Or Corbeau, for short." 

Ladybug still felt suspicious, glancing warily between Chat Noir and Corbeau. Her gut was telling her something, she just-- 

A car flew right towards them.

Corbeau's eyes widened, reaching towards both Chat Noir and Ladybug, yelling, "look out!" 

Corbeau grabbed tha other's arms, pulling them off the building and landing softly on the ground.

The car smashed into the building, pieces of roofing and wall falling and caving in.

Ladybug and Chat Noir paled, but it only seemed to make Corbeau narrow her eyes. 

They turned to face the akuma, who was staring at them, no longer speaking. Just staring, blank eyes not really seeing. 

"Yes, Hawkmoth!" The akuma yelled, picking up another car and throwing it like a dodgeball at the superheroes.

Ladybug and Chat Noir, in their partner-ly way, twisted in one direction together while Corbeau leaped out in another direction.

Ladybug started to smile, "I got it! The akuma's in their hand! Look!" 

Everyone seemed to zoom on the akuma's left hand, which was holding a small, blue pen.

Chat Noir grinned cheekily, "you thinking what I'm thinking, bugaboo?" 

Ladybug smirked, nodding, "lucky charm!" 

Her yoyo sparkled in the air, creating a--

"--a rubber duck?! Really!?"

Corbeau snickered, snorting behind her hand before stopping. She stepped forwards, pulling out her weapon.

Ladybug had to do a double take at the sight of Corbeau's weapon, a long, roped string, with a rectangle piece in the middle. 

Corbeau swirled her little string, like Ladybug would swirl her yoyo, before making a throwing motion at the akuma. 

Ladybug's eyes widened at the small, slightly glowing, rock shaped orb that flew out of the little triangle, heading right towards the middle of the akuma's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I have no beta bc meeehhhh.


End file.
